Huh? What happened?
by WithMuchHope
Summary: Sonny hits her head 'cuz of Chad & she gets amnesia. Chad is chosen to help Sonny to remember her old life. When she asks Chad what their relationship is like, he explains himself as her boyfriend. At first it's a prank, but will Chad learn to love Sonny?
1. With A Bump On My Head

AN: Okay, this is a new multi chapter I'm working on. So, expect more and stay tuned! ~Rinny

Chapter 1

SPOV

My alarm clock went off and after of a minute of hearing the dreaded beeping, I moaned. I slammed my hand on the top of the clock and it finally shut up. I twisted my feet around and I felt them reach the floor. I sighed as I weakly walked over to my dresser. I rubbed my eyes to get that gunk from sleeping too long out of my eyes.

"What should I wear today?" I thought aloud. I went through my drawer to pick out a midnight blue top and black and white checkered skirt that I would lift to my waist as I tuck in the top. I choose some navy blue leggings and I smiled as I analyzed myself in the mirror. I put on some socks and walked to my kitchen.

My mom had gone back to Wisconsin for a little while, so I had the whole apartment to myself. It got a little lonely, but I knew I would be at work soon with all my friends. Well, and Chad. I growled quietly to myself as I thought of how Chad would push my buttons that day. I finished my simple breakfast of cereal, slipped on some Converse, and raced out the door. On my way to work, I had this weird feeling. I felt as if everything was going to change. I shivered a little as I walked into Studio 3. (AN- which studio does So Random film at? I guessed)

I walked straight to my dressing room only to see Chad waiting for me at the door. He didn't notice me, he was looking at my door, waiting. I raised my eyebrows. Lucky we don't have a peephole to look through, I thought. I decided to question Chad.

"Chad what are you doing?" I asked him loudly and he jumped. I smirked he had gotten scared. Just that thought seemed humorous to me.

"Oh my god Sonny. You scared the hell out of me!" he said, turning to face me. He crossed his arms like I hadn't just caught him waiting for me. "You're late," he told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well you're the one waiting for me. No one else noticed and we're not filming for hours," I told him. He sighed.

"I-I wasn't waiting for you," he stuttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah okay. That's why you're standing by my door and once I come you call me late. Late for what, Cooper?" He was a little taken back from my comment. He shrugged and before I could argue with him, he started to speak.

"Well you're always here around eight and I come to annoy you at eight thirty. Right now it's a quarter to nine! So you're putting me off schedule!" he said looking at his watch. I let my jaw drop a little.

"You put out a certain time to when to come and annoy me? Well sorry you're so big and powerful Chad Dylan Cooper that I'm ruining your schedule. Did you ever think that if you didn't come to see me everyday you would have more time for your work and I would still have a shred of my sanity left?" I ranted, finally taking a breath again. Chad's expression changed once again. He looked to the floor then back in my eyes.

"Seeing you isn't just an option, Sonny. I-," he began in a sweet voice. I put up my hand and broke our eye contact by closing my eyes for a minute.

"Save it, Chad. I'm through with you and your acting. Just leave me alone," I told him as I pushed him out my way softly, opened the door and went in.

"Sonny-" he started, but I just shut the door and went over to my couch. I plopped down and sighed placing my head in my hands. Chad wasn't going to get to me. Not today. I just wasn't in a good sunny mood that day and because of Chad, it has become worse. I stayed in my dressing room for a while. After my discussion with Chad, I turned on the radio. A Paramore song was playing and I sang along. The next song to come on was an unfamiliar rap song, so I shut it off. I brushed my hair a little and walked off to rehearsal.

I was just pleased that Chad had left the hallway. He had stayed to hear me sing and I didn't realize it until the song ended because I heard his feet walking away. I wasn't in the mood for apologizes, that is if he would ever say sorry. Rehearsal was normal as in I messed up a few times. We practiced a few sketches then Marshall decided to end rehearsal early because we had done a brilliant job. I was walking to get a drink from the water fountain, which was just down a flight of stairs.

I walked down, got a long drink and headed up again. On the way up I had that weird feeling that something was going to change again. I sighed and shook my head loosely as if to shake the thought out of my mind. I was looking at the floor as I banged into someone or something, causing me to be thrown backwards and hit my head. The last thing I heard was, "Watch it! Oh sorry Sonny. Sonny? Sonny?"

CPOV

I had bumped into someone.

"Watch it!" I said as I was almost knocked to the floor. The person had fallen backwards and I bent down to move their silky brown hair from their face.

"Oh sorry Sonny," I spoke softly, recognizing her outfit and hair. A familiar face stared at me as blood dripped from their open skull.

"Sonny?" I said quietly. I tilted her face upwards to face me and her innocent brown eyes had been closed as blood continued to be lost.

"Sonny?" I yelled, as she didn't wake up. I panicked. This was my fault. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911. The operator picked up and said the usual "Hello what's your emergency?"

"Hello. This is Chad. Someone is bleeding and has a serious cut from her skull and she's losing a lot of blood. We're at Condor Studios on the west flight of stairs." The lady sighed.

"We're on our way."


	2. Anything but the Truth

AN: Okay, sorry for the wait. My friends are over and will be over, but hopefully I'll still be able to post soon enough. They don't know about my obsession with Channy or my obsession with fan fiction. Oh well, sucks for them. But I hope you like it. More to come, no worries. So stay tuned and keep reading! ~Rinny

Chapter 2

CPOV

The paramedics came quickly. They hoisted Sonny onto a stretcher and wheeled her into an ambulance.

"Can I go with her?" I asked one of the people in scrubs that were leading her into the car. He nodded and I climbed into the back of the car. They shut the doors, as Sonny was positioned in the center of the car, still not moving. I sat down as there was a chair placed just for me or people in my situation. I saw Sonny's hand limply fall and I caught it. Not letting go, I intertwined our fingers and made sure she looked comfortable.

"We're here, Mr. Cooper," one of the doctors told me. I had almost forgot I hadn't told the doctors my name, but I was Chad Dylan Cooper, so there was no doubt they knew who I was. They also knew who Sonny was, but again that wasn't a surprise. She was America's sweetheart and even if I called So Random lame, people knew the show and her. No matter how much I made fun, she was well- known. Not CDC famous, but still known. I sighed as she was taken into the emergency room. I hadn't dropped her hand yet.

"I'm sorry. This is as far as you can go, Mr. Cooper. She has to be taken to surgery. Please sit here and wait or go home and we will contact you," a doctor told me and I let go of her hand.

"I'll wait," I told Jim sternly and I went to sit down in an itchy, uncomfortable chair. I closed my eyes about an hour later an fell asleep, no news being told yet. I felt a shake and my name being spoken.

"Mr. Cooper!" I woke up and saw a doctor looking at me with a smirk.

"How is she?" I asked, getting up to be a little taller than the male doctor. He sighed, and right then I knew bad news was down the road.

"She's alive," he began, seeing the fear in my eyes. I knew there was a "but" coming.

"But, she has amnesia. She doesn't remember anything, but her name and that she fell down steps. She knows that she has forgotten things, so we just need someone to help her to remember," the doctor explained. I sighed.

"I'll do it. I know a lot and I can really help. Can I just see her?" I asked. He thought for a moment, and then nodded. He led me to Room 349 and opened the door. He opene it and left us alone as I walked slowly into the room. I was just happy she wouldn't remember that it was my fault she was like this. Her ankle was bangded up, obviously broken. Her head had been stained red a bit from blood. I was just really happy she was all right. Apart from broken bones, memory loss, and a bloody head. I smirked as her eyes meet mine.

"Hey Sonny," I said. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hi! And who are you?" she asked me, still smiling. Huh, even if she loses her memory she has the same perkiness. I smiled as my heart broke. She didn't know me. She didn't know the good times we had. The times I showed my care. The times I showed my feelings. The time she got furious with me about bugging her at a precise time. I sighed, remembering our fight.

"I'm Chad. We know each other through work," I said. What an understatement to describe our relationship.

"Oh! You work on So Random?" she asked me with enthusiasm. I laughed.

"No. I work on Mackenzie Falls, a drama that is the rival show of So Random," I explained to her. She looked puzzled with confusion swirling in her innocent eyes.

"So why are you here? Aren't we enemies?" she asked. That took me a second to explain. We had a... complex relationship.

"Not exactly. I'm here to help you remember your past," I told her, trying not to have to explain our relationship. She nodded and as I sat down, no on said anything. The doctor came in to tell Sonny something.

"You can leave with Chad now, Sonny," the doctor said simply. With help and crutches, we were allowed to leave and realizing since I had rode the ambulance there, I called my limo.

"Wow. You must be famous," she said in awe as she stepped into the car. I got in behind her and shut the door.

"Yeah. I'm the greatest actor of our generation. And don't you forget it," I told her with a smirk. She nodded as if I was being serious. I knew she wouldn't understand the joke, but I was sure deep down, Sonny was still there. She was just caged in her injury. I couldn't convince or even see it as an option that Sonny could be stuck like this forever. Even though her personality was similar, she wasn't Sonny without her memories. I sighed.

"So are we going to where I work?" she asked, studying the inside of my limo.

"Yeah. I work close by, so I see you often. I know your schedule and such," I added. She nodded, still looking at the limo in amazement. We arrived at Condor Studios and I opened the door for her on her way out of the car.

"You don't have to walk me in," she assured me. I rolled my eyes.

"But I want to."

"Fine," she began. I knew Sonny was still there.

"Fine," I shot back. She didn't give it another shot. She remained silent. I missed our fights. Sonny was gone and now I was worried she wouldn't come back. We came to her dressing room.

"So are we friends or what?" she asked, about to say goodbye as he reached for the doorknob. I sighed, knowing I would have to answer this soon enough. I couldn't describe us. And after she remembers what I did to her, she would never be with me. Not after all I've done. Then an idea came to my mind and without thinking I blurt it out. There was no going back now.

"I'm your boyfriend."


	3. Just Sticking To Normal

AN: Again, this is a bit late, but hope you like it. I'm only going to do one story at a time, so no one is waiting. But after this, I'm sure to make one shots and more dramatic mutli- chapters. Okay, stay tuned! ~Rinny

Chapter 3

SPOV

Chad seemed really nice. I didn't understand how our shows were rivals. Well, I really liked that I get to be on a TV show. So Random sounded fun and I was glad I got to be a comedian. I also liked my dressing room. There was a huge mirror and a comfy couch in the center of the room. I meet Tawni Hart who worked with me on So Random. She seemed very full of herself because she always looked in the mirror, but she was kind of nice.

"So, what do you like most about your life, so far?" she asked me. I thought for only half a minute.

"Chad. He's such a great boyfriend!" I told her excitedly. She just looked at me for a minute, confused.

"Wait, Chad's your boyfriend?" she asked me, standing up from her mirror and stepping closer to me. I titled my head a little.

"Chad's been my boyfriend for a while! He told me we've been together for a long time now. I really like him," I confessed as I sat down on the couch, sighing. Tawni looked at me, understanding at last. She nodded and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked her with a smile. She turned around to look at me.

"To... get a ... drink," she told me. I thought for a second, and then nodded. She smiled and left the room.

CPOV

I was just snacking on a Logan berry smoothies as Blondie walked into my dressing room. Ew, what was she doing here?

"What do you want Blondie?" I said, standing up to meet her. She just looked at me with her arms closed. I saw tears in the corners of her eyes and I almost cared.

"How dare you," she began. "And I thought you liked Sonny. I thought you cared about her." I sighed.

"What?" I said, as my voice became an octave higher. "I've... never cared about... Sonny. You crazy?" I told her with a high voice again.

"No. Because if you did you wouldn't do this. If she remembers then she'll hate you forever. You'll tricking her!" she complained. I sighed, realizing she could be right, but I tried to play it cool.

"It's just a joke. Ha ha," I laughed without humor. And with a swift motion, she used the back of her hand; she slapped me hard across the face. I brought my hand to my cheek and grimaced. She had a point, which didn't please me much.

"I just thought you of all people wouldn't take advantage of Sonny like that. I believed she really loved you, but now after what you did, she'll NEVER love you. Hope you're happy," she said harshly and walked off like a diva. But the diva was right. What had I done? Oh well, I thought to myself. Chad Dylan Cooper has never cared, and never will care about anyone. That was almost like a promise. I sighed and plopped down on my nice leather couch.

I was left to my thoughts for a little. I could do this, what was she talking about? I was CDC, the one and only. I could play a simple joke if I wanted to. What was the risk? What was the harm? One day she would remember everything and laugh about this. Right? I sighed and headed over to see Sonny.

SPOV

I was in a chipper mood for someone who didn't know her own life. I smiled and what accompanied with it but a delighted sigh. I heard a knock on the door and wondered if it was Tawni, back from her drink. I went to open the door. Then who to appear, but none other than my three-named boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper. I smiled, as I had seen his face and name around the studio.

"Hey Chad! What do you want?" I asked and I remembered he was my boyfriend, so I threw in a quick, but meaningful peck on the lips. As I pulled away, his expression was shocked. I titled my head a bit.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, confused. Had I made a mistake? I was his girlfriend; I had the right to kiss him.

"Oh. Nothing. Just... caught me off guard, I guess," he told me with a smile.

"So why'd you come over here anyway?" I asked him with curiosity. He was taken off guard with my question.

"Just to..." he began. He sighed and continued. "To say hello. Can't I come to talk to my girlfriend?" I giggled, touched by his kindness.

"Yeah, I definitely don't mind." He smiled.

"So are you free tonight?" he asked, allowing himself into my dressing room. He sat down on the couch and looked back at me with question.

"Yeah, sure," I told him, joining him on the couch. He grasped my hand and looked into my eyes.

"So you want to go out tonight?" I nodded.

"Sounds great! Do we always go out?" I asked, still wondering about my past and hopefully my future.

"Y-yeah. W-we do," he explained. His eyes shifted away and he looked a bit down. I had already asked what was wrong and he didn't respond so I decided to leave it alone. And with that, I smiled a decent smile.

"Great."

"Good. I'll pick you up at six, okay?" he told me and I nodded. I was going on a normal date with my boyfriend. I finally felt I was reliving my old life.

CPOV

I was sitting in her dressing room with pride and guilt. She had kissed me. The only thing is that she didn't understand the importance of it. It was our first kiss. Although, if you didn't counted our first fake date as a date, then you couldn't count that kiss as our first either. It was false. All of this was false. She thought we were dating and she thought she liked me. She didn't know me as a jerk, but as her boyfriend. I loved the Sonny Monroe that thought I was an egotistical jerk that would fight with me daily, would grimace at the sight of me, and all in all, be in love with me. This Sonny was counterfeit and I knew if she never came to remember I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

That's when I decided something. I decided that even if you tell a naïve person all their roles in life, and all their friends: from work to family, they're not themselves. Memories shaped who Sonny was. She wouldn't remember the time I heard crushing metal and yelling over a phone, so I knocked down her door like her knight in shining armor. But for now, Sonny was mine. And if that was going to last, I was going to appreciate each minute.

"All right. I'll see you tonight," I said with a smirk and I got up from the couch. She got up too as she followed me to her doorframe.

"Yeah. See you," she added sweetly. She stood on her tiptoes for her lips to reach mine.

SPOV

I stood on the tips of my toes and he leaned down a little to let our lips attach. He smirked a little and wrapped his arms around my waist. I draped my arms around his neck. Once we had to let go to breathe,

Chad just smiled at me. Again I tilted my head.

"It's nothing. I'm... just in a good mood now," he told me. "I'll see you at six," he added with a wink and went out the door. Only a few seconds later, Tawni appeared in the door way muttering to herself about Chad, memories, and me never going to forgive. I shrugged it off and sighed, knowing how wonderful that day was.


	4. Divas And Beards

Chapter 4

CPOV

The date was in a few hours. I was too excited, I admit. Well, I had to hide it well on the date because this wasn't our first date. Well, according to what I said, it wasn't. I sighed, trying to decide what our first real date should be like. I knew I couldn't make it too extraordinary because it wasn't our first date to her. Then, I thought of an idea. I would tell her that it was special because it was the first date since she got out of the hospital. I smiled at my excuse to be romantic. I jogged to my stereo and turned it on, full blast. The volume took the breath out of my throat, but I liked the way it hurt my head with the thump of the drums. I smiled, as I knew the song. It was the classic, Dream On by Aerosmith. I wasn't one for classic rock, but this song was different.

I raided my closet to find something to wear. I felt like a girl, caring about what I would wear, but I wanted everything to be just right. I finally found a semi casual vest and tie, looking like something I'd wear on Mackenzie Falls. As the smirk grew across my face, I slipped on the clothing I had picked out and investigated myself in the mirror, of course liking what I saw. Who wouldn't? Then, one of my favorite parts of the song came on. Being me, I sand along loudly to hear myself over the music.

"Yeah, I know nobody knows. Where it comes and where it goes. I know it's everybody's sin. You got to lose to know how to win," I sang in a happy mood. I let part of the song pass as I thought about which car to take. I decided on my new one, Michele. I grabbed her keys and started to sing again.

"Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year. Sing for the laugh, sing for the tear. Sing with me, if it's just for today. Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away," I sing, my voice cracking once. I rolled my eyes at no one, thinking of how bad that sounded. I was a good singer, but not right then, I thought to myself. I chuckled to nonentity. I hummed part of the song as I picked up a phone book. I searched for a nice restaurant and found one called La Maisonette. It was French for the small room and I heard it was nice after I remembered Skyler saying something nice about it. I hoped Sonny would like it.

"Hi. Can I have a reservation for Cooper?" I asked after dialing their number on my cell. They said yes after asking me if I was _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper and I admitted to it. It was a girl on the other end, so by the time she finished her fan girl yelp, she told me she'd have a reservation for two. I smiled and hung up with a simple "Thank you." To be honest, I couldn't wait for our date.

SPOV

I was rummaging through my dressing room to find any accessory that would go with the outfit I was wearing for my date. I found something interesting along the search. I sighed as I pulled out a framed picture. It was a bit dusty, so with a light blow I saw that Chad was posing dramatically in terrible lighting. The photo had been signed and I gazed down to read the golden script. It read: "To my biggest fan, I'm sorry. TV's Chad Dylan Cooper." I was a little confused as a video popped into my head.

My cast mates and me were in the prop house and we all looked really upset. Chad had come in with his cast and started to measure things. We started to talk.

"_I guess I really don't know how you guys feel," Chad said, still measuring._

_ "Well, Chad. It was still sweet of you to come over and measure. Wait, what are you guys measuring?" I asked. Chad mumbled some measurements then looked over at me. _

_ "Oh. Didn't you hear? This is going to be the new Mackenzie Falls meditation room."_

_ "You can't take away our prop house," I argued. Then, my mind went black. Next, there was a scene with Chad standing and Tawni, Zora, and I doing homework. We had already begun to speak, but I didn't hear them until Chad spoke._

"_Look, Randoms. I didn't realize how much this place meant to you, so I got you each something to say, I'm sorry," he said handing Tawni something, then Zora. My mind had focused out until my present came. Again, my mouth moved without any sound. Then my mind went black again to just return me to the prop house, holding Chad's picture. It was the present he had gotten me. I sighed in confusion. Why would Chad take our prop house? He was my boyfriend, why would he do that? _

Also, he had called us Randoms. How rude was that? That was no way to talk to your girlfriend, I thought. I shrugged and placed the photo on the couch and found a necklace in the drawer. I was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, tucked into a blue skirt with a bow on the front. I smiled as the necklace made it perfect. I took a look at my clock and saw I had fifteen minutes. I brushed my hair a little and listened to my iPod a little. I looked at the 25 Most Played list and saw I had a lot of Paramore songs were on the list. I clicked a few, remembering some of the lyrics.

I heard a knock on my door, knowing it was Chad. I smiled, shutting my eyes hard with excitement. I squealed quietly and hopped to the door. I opened it to see his smiling face, leaning against the doorway casually.

"Hey Sonny," he spoke smoothly. He looked to my outfit and smiled.

"You look great." I blushed quite a bit, but my smile remained.

"You look nice too. Ready?" I asked, wanting to know where he was taking me. He nodded and we left my dressing room and I shut the door behind me. We walked to his car and he opened the car door for me as I went in. What a gentleman," I thought. As he drove, he turned on the radio. Playing was one of my favorite songs from before the accident and now. It was Careful by Paramore. I smiled at the song and Chad noticed.

"You like this song?" he asked me and immediately I started nodding hysterically. Chad smirked at he turned it louder. I sang along to my favorite parts, sounding pretty bad, but as I sang, Chad remained silent with his eyebrows raised. The song ended and I stopped singing, but sighed out of breath.

"You have a great voice, Sonny," he told me sincerely. This is when I was surprised. Wow, I was, I thought? I smiled at his compliment.

"Thanks. I just _love_ Paramore. It's my favorite band, I just haven't got a chance to buy their new album yet," I said, curling my lip in a sad way. But soon I just remembered I was on a date with Chad, which made me happy all over again.

"Has anyone else heard me sing?" I asked him. Chad thought for a minute.

"Yeah. I think you performed on So Random once." That made me a bit sad and of course, he noticed.

"What?" I sighed, not wanting to look like I had overreacted.

"It's just no one told me. Do I have many fans?" He smiled.

"Yeah, lots. You get so much fan mail. And besides, I'm your biggest fan." Then it came to me. Like a bullet, a memory shot into my forehead. It was the end of So Random and all the cast was in front and Marshall was making an announcement.

_"Let's give it up for Eric!" Everyone yells and cheers, but something makes me sad and I take the microphone._

_"Okay Marshall. Let's just get this over with. Eric is-" I started, but I was cut off by a man in two casts and a weird beard._

_"You're biggest fan!" he yells. I remembered that voice. It sounds like Chad's and then I look closely, realizing he was the one with the beard and broken arms. I smiled. Why did he do that?_

_"Why are you helping me?"_

_"I'm not helping you. I just wanted to try on a weird beard." Oh, maybe it wasn't for kindness._

_"Sounds like somebody cares."_

_"Sounds like somebody wanted to try on a weird beard." Why was he denying his care for me? That wasn't what a boyfriend was supposed to do._

_"Cares."_

_"Beards."_

_"Cares."_

_"Beards."_

_"Beards."_

_"Cares."_

_"Gotcha!" I said and Chad looked beaten. I sighed, confused as my memory close and I looked at Chad to see him calling my name with worry in his tone._

CPOV

She had gone blank. She couldn't hear me and I was starting to worry.

"Sonny? Sonny? What's wrong?" I called to her as we arrived at the restaurant. She shook her head as if she had fallen asleep.

"Why? Why don't you care about me? Was it really just for the beard?" she asked me as if I had some clue as what she was mumbling on about.

Then I realized what she was talking about. Eric. Faking your own fan.

Me. Weird beard. I sighed, knowing she had remembered the memory.

"You remember? And... I... Was kidding. You know, inside joke and all?" I lied. I looked down, not wanting her eyes to meet mine. I had lied through my teeth and I knew this was just going to get worse.

"I also remembered the time you gave me the picture for taking out prop house. Why would you do that, Chad?" I sighed, realizing I was doomed.

"It was for Mackenzie Falls. We needed the room and I said I'm sorry," I told her. She shook her head.

"I'm not mad at you. No, just curious," she told me, taking a few bags of sand off my back. Yet I still had an anvil weighing me over. Soon enough my nose would touch the ground and only then would she realize. Realize what I was. Why I was lying. It was for her good. Her good, but my benefits. I sighed.

"Let's go eat," I suggested. She nodded and I got out of the car quickly to open the door for her. She opened the door before I could and gave me a ha-ha look. I rolled my eyes.

"Diva," I mumbled playfully, equipped with a smirk. Then she froze. This worried me a little.

I knew I had triggered another memory. I was just wondering two things. One, which memory had come to her mind? I could think of all the times I had called Sonny a diva. Second, would she realize my dirty little secret?

SPOV

There were two scenes that came into my mind. The first took place in the familiar cafeteria. I had sat down next to Chad and he was the first to talk as I crossed my arms.

"_Wow. You are working the diva thing," he told me and I rolled my eyes._

"_I'm not a diva Chad," I told him sternly. He leaned a little closer._

"_I know that." I growled under my breath. _

"_Well, then tell Santiago. I want people to know me for who I am." He chuckled lightly and quickly. I was really upset and I didn't know who Santiago was._

"_And I want people to know me for who I am not. Look I like you and I'm sorry the rest o the world doesn't know the real you." So it was his fault? Why'd he do that?_

"_It's you're fault." Well, that cleared up the whole, whose fault is it really?_

"_Is it? Is it really?"_

"_Yes it is really." Who to believe? My boyfriend or me? I'll go with me._

The vision ended and instantly started another one. The setting was unfamiliar, and by the looks of the tree and grass, it was a park. A camera crew with a camera that had a Tween Weekly sticker on it left Chad and me there.

"_I give up," I told Chad, sounding defeated. _

_Hey you tried. You tried to make me look bad and you just couldn't. You're just to nice and I'm too good at pretending to be nice," Chad said, leaning against a doghouse. Pretending to be nice? Why would he do that? Was he pretending to do that with me now? _

"_I thought I could do to you what you did to me, but I guess I just can't play this game as good as you. I've gotta give u props." I was confused. What had he done?_

"_Well props accepted. The way I suckered you into letting me use your press to make me look better. I was brilliant," he said, singing the last word. How could he of done that to me? That jerk, I thought as I returned to my date with Chad. _

"Sonny?" he called, as I must of looked like I was in a daze. I just glared at him.

"What- what did you see?" he continued. I felt tears in the corners of my eyes. Not wanting him to notice, I sucked in my breath. I wasn't sure what to do. My boyfriend had been a real jerk to me. What if we were in a fight before the accident and he just took advantage of my memory loss? I thought of few more possibilities, and then a question came to my mind.

"How long have we been together?" I asked him as my eyes cleared up. Chad bit his lip, then finally opened his mouth to speak.


	5. Drama And Lies

AN: So, sorry about it taking a bit longer, but I'm happy I get to upload pretty quickly. Remember to review and stay tuned! I probably finish this story in a few more chapters, so if you have any ideas just PM me. I have a great idea on how to end it, but I want your input! Okay, later! ~Rinny

PS. More Channy later, N.W. (No worries )

Chapter 5

CPOV

This was it. I was gonna tell Sonny the truth. But I was horrified and

I didn't want her to hate me. But that seemed inevitable now. I sighed and asked a stupid question, stalling.

"You want the truth?" She folded her arms and I was prompted for sarcasm.

"Yeah. That's kind of what I was going for." I almost smiled as she was acting as if she had never forgotten. She reminded me of the sarcastic and pain in my side Sonny. The Sonny I missed. The Sonny I loved. But if she was going to remember who she really was, she needed to hear the truth. I sighed, knowing the words about to trip off my lips were going to spark something dreadful.

"Sonny," I began with meaning in my voice. "We're rivals. We've always been rivals. We aren't together. Hell, we've never been on a real date before. You've never kissed me. You've never even said you liked me. You always thought I was some egotistical jerk. I'm sorry." I waited anxiously as her expression slowed changed. Her arms dropped, as did her jaw. She quickly closed it to let her eyes finally meet mine. Big mistake, for hers were filled with confusion and hatred.

"You _lied _to me?" That was all she said. She wasn't worried who I was before, but just the fact that I wasn't truthful.

"Sonny, I sorry. I didn't mean for it to go this far," I told her, letting her melt into my eyes as I took her hand. Reminded me of how she used to get lost in my eyes.

"Just… take me home." She got into the car and slammed the door lightly. She was more upset then angry. I sighed, extremely upset with everything I had done. Why had I done it in the first place? Then, something clicked.

The reason I did it was so I knew how it felt for Sonny to like me. To not fight with me, to not see the hate in her eyes, and not to see the glare she gave me if I walked into the room. I _liked_ seeing her happy if I came to visit her after rehearsal. I _liked_ how Sonny would be pleased with the idea of me being her boyfriend. I _loved_ the idea of Sonny giving me a second thought.

SPOV

I was baffled by his words. He had taken advantage of me when I was weak and vulnerable. I couldn't believe he was my rival. He probably _was_ a jerk like in those visions. He hadn't changed. He had just lied. I was upset with myself as well. I felt so used and stupid for believing him. Well, I trusted him. And I regretted every moment I did. He had taken advantage of me and I knew this was just some stupid prank he'd laugh about to his Mackenzie Falls friends. I was in the car and he got in too. His expression was almost unreadable. But I could have sworn that he looked heartbroken, nearly remorseful. But I didn't think too much of it because of my misery with this newfound information. He started the car and drove me back to my house. I wondered how he knew where I lived if we were rivals. I got out of the car as it slowly came to a halt. I didn't look back to Chad as I walked towards my apartment. Then I felt a hand on my arm, stopping me. I turned to see Chad's sincere expression facing me.

"Sonny. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for things to be this way." I just shook my head, knowing he didn't fully understand what he had done. My eyes meet his and I started to get irritated.

"No. How could you? You lie to me at my most vulnerable state and expect you to forgive you? Am I just some prop for your funny little prank? Am I just some joke to you? Oh my gosh, I made Sonny Monroe kiss me! Hilarious! Do you even realize what you did? You took advantage of someone who doesn't know her own middle name! But why would you care? You're just my rival. Did you ever think about how I feel? That this might just be the worst thing anyone has ever done to me? Oh wait, how would I know?"

CPOV

I had grabbed her arm. I knew things would never be the same, but I could try to change them for the better. I knew I could only try. Her eyes had met mine. They were still missing the innocence and curiosity in her eyes. Then something occurred to me. What if that had disappeared due to me? I was still going to attempt to make this right.

"Sonny. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for things to be this way." I really meant it. She didn't understand. Why I did it was selfish, but she didn't know the half of it. If she could just let me explain. But a single tear was shed from her watery eyes and as her mouth opened I prepared myself for rage.

"No. How could you? You lie to me at my most vulnerable state and expect me to forgive you? Am I just some prop for your funny little prank? Am I just some joke to you? Oh my gosh, I made Sonny Monroe kiss me! Hilarious! Do you even realize what you did? You took advantage of someone who doesn't know her own middle name! But why would you care? You're just my rival. Did you ever think about how I feel? That this might just be the worst thing anyone has ever done to me? Oh wait, how would I know?" My jaw had dropped slightly as my heart cracked into many pieces. She had it all wrong. This wasn't a joke and it never was. I was much more than her rival. I was her friend, but now even that would never happen.

"Sonny, I just wanted us not to be rivals. It wasn't a joke." This was true. Every. Single. Word. I wanted to start anew. I wanted her to think of me differently. Not as a rival or even as a friend. I wanted her to believe she loved me. If she hadn't hit her head, she would never.

"Did you ever think you could just be nice to me instead of a jerk who lies about being my boyfriend? Of course not. Just run along, actor. I want no more of you and your drama and lies," she spat, turning on her heel. I watched her walk away with sorrow, anger, and never wanting to see me again. Look what you've done now, Chad.


	6. Everyone, But you

Chapter 6

SPOV

I walked into my dressing room with feelings of anger and despair easy seen as they swirled in my usually innocent brown eyes. Tawni was holding up two nail polish containers and carefully analyzing them both. I rolled my eyes and plopped down onto the couch. Tawni noticed and looked to me, just to read me like a book.

"You know?" she asked me, walking over to me to join me on the couch.

"What do you mean?" I asked. How did she know what I was talking about?

"About Chad?" she asked me with sympathy. My confused smile grew to a frown.

"You knew? How long have you known?" I asked her with curiosity and anger. She paused as she bit her lip. She obviously was stalling and I gave her a "Hurry up" look. She sighed.

"The truth is that I knew ever since you told me he was your boyfriend. I was going to tell you, Sonny. I swear, but I wanted Chad to. If he didn't, I would," she told me with sorrow in her tone. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm not too mad, Tawni. I just have no one to trust now," I told her. She sighed.

"I'm really sorry. I just wanted Chad to learn his lesson. At least he got up the courage to tell you, so I didn't have to." I scoffed.

"He hasn't learned anything. He doesn't understand what he did in the first place," I told Tawni. She let out another sigh.

"So what _do_ you remember?" she asked.

"Bits and pieces. I remember the time he used me for publicity. I remember the time he stole our prop house. That's basically it, I guess," I informed her and she nodded her head in comprehension.

"So you only remember the times he was a jerk?" she asked me. I titled my head and my eyebrows knotted.

"He's always a jerk," I reported. She looked down as if ashamed.

"Even if he is my rival, I'll tell you one thing. Chad Dylan Cooper is a jerk to everyone," she began, but I stopped her mid-sentence.

"Yes, I realize that, Tawni." She shook her head and continued.

"No, he's a jerk to everyone, but you. He really does care for you, Sonny. He's done nice things as well. I wish you'd just remember already," she confessed. I smiled.

"Trust me the feeling's mutual." She smiled and we shared a chuckle. I said goodbye as I walked out of the room. On the way out I grabbed my keys and my jacket, knowing I wouldn't come back to work until tomorrow.

"Bye, Sonny. But about Chad-" she began, but I kept walking, not wanting to hear more of my past fearing the worst. I decided to ease my hunger and despair in a pool of fro-yo. I sighed as I poured some sugary goodness into a cone. I finished and I turned around only to see Chad walk into the cafeteria. I sighed as his deep blue eyes meet mine. I looked away quickly as the air around us grew tense with regret and awkwardness. I kept my head down as I passed by him with some of my remaining pride and my frozen yogurt. I heard him whisper my name as my shoulder brushed his, but I told myself it was all in my head and kept my gaze to the floor.

I got to the parking lot and found my car. I got in and started to drive home. The lonely ride home left me to my thoughts. I decided a few things. I wanted to remember. With all my heart I felt something was missing. Without everything I had already established, I was naive and vulnerable. Too much so in my opinion. But another part of me enjoyed this forgetfulness. I got to forget the bad, the awkward, and the regretted. But was I willing to give up my good memories if the bad went along with them?

I sighed as I pulled up to my apartment. I walked inside slowly, knowing there was no reason to get inside anyway. I arrived in my apartment and I was as lonely as ever. My mom was in Wisconsin and I had no one. No one to turn to. Why now of all times? I needed someone to help me remember. I needed someone to help me forget. I needed someone. Period. All I knew was that I was alone. Alone in the silence. Alone in confusion. Alone in regret and sorrow. How could things get worse?

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but more to come! NW! (No worries ) And sorry for the lack of Channy. I felt the story was in need of drama, so I added it. Please review! More Channy to come! Can't wait for June 13th! That's the day of... Falling for the Falls! Ah!


	7. I'm Sorry, Sonshine

AN: Hey! So I want to give out a HUGE thanks to everyone here at ! Everyone who reviewed, favorited, subscribed, or just read a little! It means so much and I'm glad I can share my complete obsession with you guys! So enjoy! Stay tuned, Rinny AKA WithMuuchHope

Chapter 7

SPOV

I had fallen asleep soon. And it felt that just as I shut my eyes, I opened them to the sound of my alarm clock. I groaned as I shut it off in a hurry. I got out of bed and waddled over to my dresser to pick out a yellow shirt. I slipped a strapless polka dot dress over and added a red belt. I smiled as I looked in the mirror.

I grabbed some socks and boots and raced into the kitchen. I realized I was in no hurry to get to work. I sighed as I remembered rehearsal would be later in the afternoon then usual. I had no reason to go to see Tawni or even Chad. I let a sigh escape my lips again as I sat down on a seat in my kitchen. I poured myself some cereal and milk.

I ate slowly with not much care to even hurry a little. I finished my breakfast and brushed my hair a little. I looked to see that it was already eight. I brushed my teeth, grabbed my purse, and I was out the door. I drove to work with the radio on. I heard a familiar Paramore song. And of course, there was no doubt in my mind that I knew every single word and melody. It was one of their newer songs called Careful. I hummed along to the song then started to sing.

"You can't be too careful anymore! When all that is waiting for you. Won't come any closer. You've gotta reach a little more. More. More. More. More," I sand passionately to the chorus. I sang bits and pieces of the verses as my voice was beginning to sting. It was probably due to the fact I was singing at the top of my lungs.

The song ended as I reached Condor Studios. I sighed heavily as I shut off the radio and parked my car. I got out and jogged to Studio 3. I walked into my dressing room. When I think back, I still don't believe I missed it. I mean, it was pretty obvious, but it took about a minute to realize. Wait for it and….

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled. I ran over to my dresser. There was a HUGE and I mean **huge** sign that read in gigantic letters:

"I'm sorry, Sonshine. But I'm sure Paramore will cheer you up.

Love, Chad."

I gasped, as beneath the poster was a CD. I picked it up to notice it was Paramore's newest CD, Brand New Eyes. I smiled as my breath was taken away. I struggled to get it back and when I finally did, I realized black ink on the cover of the album. My jaw dropped, as I comprehended that _the entire band had signed my CD!_ I let out a squeal and I looked to the back to see a list of songs I had been dying to get on my iPod. There were eleven songs that looked familiar. Then, there was number twelve. I tilted my head just a bit. On all their fan sites they said that there were only eleven new songs.

The twelfth song was named "For Sonny." I let my jaw drop for a second time.

"No way," I muttered as I took the CD over to my stereo. I popped the CD in and let the first song play. I was anxious to hear the Chad song, but I had been waiting to hear this song, Ignorance for a long time. I smiled as I recognized the song the instant it played. And what did I do? I sang, duh.

"If I'm a bad person, you don't like me. I guess I'll make my own way. It's a circle, I mean cycle," I sang. I sat down, admiring the song. Then I jumped up to change the song after the chorus. I changed the song to number twelve and realized it wasn't too long, so it couldn't be a song. I was a little disappointed as I recalled that Chad was supposed to be a good singer. Wait, did I just remember something?

"Look, Sonny. I know what I did was wrong. And you think it's all a joke, right? Well, you're wrong. Sonny, you mean the world to me. I would of come and told you myself, but you wouldn't talk to me. And I felt like a letter would be too dull."

I smiled as I felt myself blush even if he wasn't around. So, he had to go and get Paramore in on this, I thought? I let out a small chuckle and continues to listen to him apologize.

"I really don't know how you take this, so just hear me through. Sonny, I love you. With all my heart. But if you don't know what to believe, I understand. I can prove these are more than empty words. Just turn on the radio at three twelve in the afternoon. Channel 98.6. Please Sonny. Thanks Paramore!" he ended with a yell. I heard people in the background yell and cheer. I could hear Hayley Williams and I grew just a bit jealous. I let out a sigh. But not of frustration or confusion. But this sigh was made of hope. It was made of love. Then worry grew as I ran to my clock.

With much hope, (heehee) I looked to see to see it was almost three ten. I turned on the radio before hand, just in case. So I was eager, wouldn't you be? I mean, my… what was he? Not my boyfriend, how about acquaintance? No, that's an understatement. Oh, I know. My Chad had told me to check the radio on a Paramore CD. What was I to expect? Whatever he was about to say, I was going to listen closely. It was 3:12.

"Okay, now we have a special guest! You all know him from Mackenzie Falls or the Chad Dylan Cooper Story… Here's Chad Dylan Cooper!" said the announcer. I think his name was Stinky John. Ugh, stupid radio announcer's names. How weird.

"Hey ya'll. This one goes out to a certain Sonny Monroe."


	8. Memories

AN: Hey! So there are a few more chapters left and I love them! I'm writing a new story called Through A Window. I really like and I hope you guys check it out! Thanks again for all the support, I wouldn't be here without you! Thanks and stay tuned, Rinny

SPOV

My heart thumped as my body shook. I couldn't decide if I was thrilled or just anxious. This whole clue after clue had led me here. To hear Chad Dylan Cooper risk his reputation, for me. I sighed and sat down, waiting to hear what would happen next. I could hear his nervous breathing and I smiled. Then, a guitar sounded. I could only guess it was Chad playing. Next, his voice arrived and caterpillars turned to butterflies in my stomach. They danced with their new wings and finally I listened to his words. Just in time too.

"I just know that face she'll make. Even though it hurts, she's my favorite pain. She never drives her car. She drives me crazy. She ran outta gas and somehow I'm to blame," he began and continued to strum.

"I'll take her out and drop her off. On the outskirts of our town. I'd leave a trail of roses that lead back home. She'll pick a fight for no good reason. She knows I'll never leave. I love her half to death but she's killing me," he carried on. My heart then stopped. I feared it was halted for good, but as his voice picked up after a bit, I smiled. I felt my heart pump again. And boy was it fast.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way. She can change her clothes. She can change her hair. But she'll always be the same. So I went out and bought her roses. She complained about the thorns. I caught her smiling and that's what I do it for," he had sung. I got up. I needed to find him. Where was he? No idea. What was I going to do? I had no idea. What was I going to say? I forgive you.

I listened to the rest of the song. I never realized what a great voice he had. I wondered if everyone else knew. I wondered who else was hearing this. I bet no one else could say they had Chad Dylan Cooper sing to them over the radio. I sighed. I was the lucky one. The song ended and I stood up and clapped. I looked around to realize I probably looked absurd because I was applauding the radio.

"Okay, ladies and gentleman! That was Chad Dylan Cooper, everyone! All right, great to have you. Do you have anything else to say?" the announcer asked. I ran up to the radio. And as I did I heard the eleven words that would definitely change my life forever.

"Yes. Sonny, meet me in my dressing room. If you will." Then his voice disappeared and I shut off the radio, not wishing to hear the announcer's rude or judgmental comments. I brushed my hair quickly as I had barely done so this morning. With that, I was out the door.

CPOV

I raced out of the studio in a flash. I didn't want to keep Sonny waiting. Or hear the announcer's rude or judgmental comments. I sighed as my limo pulled up. I hopped inside and smiled.

"To the studio, Mr. Cooper?" the driver asked. I nodded hastily.

"Yes. And step on it!" I told him, buckling my seatbelt. I looked to the normally empty seat next to me, which wasn't empty anymore. I smiled as I picked up a single bright red rose.

"Ernie?" I called to the driver. He turned around a little, but then turning back to eye me in the mirror. He had a smirk gliding up his right cheek.

"Yes, Mr. Cooper?" I just smiled.

"Thank you." He looked back to the road. He had been my driver for a while now and this was the nicest thing he had ever done.

"You're welcome, Mr. Cooper."

"Ernie? You can call me Chad. I don't mind," I told him. I had always called him Ernie; it'd be nice not to be called Mr. Cooper all the time.

"Alright, Mr. Co- Chad." We arrived at the studio. I smiled as I hoped Sonny would meet me. I had to do a lot to get on that show, the least she could do was talk to me. Well, not really. Me, being Chad Dylan Cooper, they had begged me for years. But Sonny didn't have to know that. I got out of the car before it stopped.

"Thanks. A lot," I added as I shut the door. I saw my driver smile and drove off. I sighed and raced into my dressing room. I was expecting Sonny anytime now.

SPOV

I was thrilled. I had missed him so much. I had missed him even though his lies. I admit, he hurt me, but I knew now that I needed him. I sighed as I walked quickly to the Mackenzie Falls Studio. I wanted to give Chad time to get from the radio station to his dressing room. It'd be awkward if I beat him there. I was close to the cafeteria, but a little far away from where people would through as the lights turned out. I heard a recognizable whisper.

"Time for talking's over." I twisted my head around. No one was even close by.

"W-w-who's there?" I called out to the unknown darkness. Then I heard something else in a raspy, memorable murmur.

"Looks like someone needs a shoulder to laugh on." I turned in a circle again and again. I was thinking if I had heard anything about a So Random ghost.

CPOV

I was starting to worry about Sonny. She hadn't arrived yet and it had been about twenty minutes. What if she chose not to forgive me?

SPOV

"Stop that! Show yourself!" I shrieked like a fool. I was yelling to something that was probably all in my head. Then I heard a different voice. One that seemed as if I had never forgotten it. It was a girl speaking, compared to a man's voice the last time. But of course the mysterious male had to come join the party.

"This is our first and last fake date."

"Good."

"Good." Then, I recognized the female voice. It was mine. I had once spoken those words. But to whom? I sighed, not as panicked as before.

"Sonny." This was the male voice. Now this was extremely familiar. I had heard him say this. It was on the tip of my tongue. I needed to get to Chad, I reminded myself. But unable to move, I gave into the voices. Which of course, is never a bright idea.

"Chad," I heard myself spit back. I gasped. I was remembering. Then all at once, I saw us. I saw him holding my hand as we walked into an arcade. I saw us at the Mackenzie Falls studio with my nails just painted. I had a rose fresh on my big toe. Next I saw us walking around musical chairs. Our casts were watching eagerly and I sent daggers to Chad and he sent them back. Then I fell and clutched my ankle. Chad put out his hand.

"We better get you to a doctor. Take my hand." So maybe he had cared about me before he faked it. Even more of a reason to get to Chad. I felt bad for keeping him waiting.

CPOV

It was almost thirty-five minutes and I was depressed with the truth. Sonny had heard me pour out my soul and she didn't care. I had blown it with my lies. I had ruined it all. There had been a chance she had liked me, but no more. Good going, Chad.

SPOV

I felt as if I had stepped on really sticky gum and not been able to get unstuck. I sighed as memories continued to overfill my mind. I still didn't remember doing any of these things, but I confess they looked familiar. And then the world around me disappeared.

I was in a grey room where we would usually do our sketch rehearsals. I was looking upon myself. I walked over to me and reached out to touch this memory, this figment of my imagination. I put my hand on my shoulder, and then noticed the mermaid dress I was in. Even though it was pretty ugly for the fact I had dressed like a fish, I looked pretty if I did say so myself. Then past me looked up and as I did, my gaze followed. Chad had come out of the shadows. Their mouths moved as Chad inched closer, but I heard nothing until Chad opened his mouth to say something sweet.

"Do they? Do they really? 'Cause sometimes, I heard you get to have that one special dance with that one special someone. You're just going to have to settle for me," he said, now only inches away with his iPod ear buds in hand. I had taken the ear buds and we started to dance. We shared a few words that were "blocked out." The memory faded out, but to my surprise I didn't return to the studio. I didn't return, period. It was black and I looked down to not see my feet, but more darkness.

"Peace out, suckas." And then everything was gone. My mind. My memories. My control.

CPOV

I was heart broken. No, I was dead inside. After all this, there was nothing I could do. I felt like crying. I felt like dying. I sighed and stood up. If Sonny wouldn't forgive me, what would I do? She was my life. She was the single most important thing to me. In this entire world. I walked out of my dressing room. Where was I going? _I_ didn't even know. I just let my feet drag me along, not looking up to meet anyone's eye contact. My feet had led me to a corridor that no one used.

I didn't even recognize the place. The lights were out, but I didn't mind much. Then I heard something. I couldn't decipher what it was. It sounded faint, but familiar. It was a feminine voice that was coming from down the darkened hall.

"Chad. Chad!" someone was yelling with a tainted voice. Then I realized who it was and my head raced. I ran as if I had broken both my legs and the cast was finally coming off. I was the wind trying to find the sun again. But in this case, Sonny. I saw her standing in the center of darkness. I stepped a little closer, hoping she was okay. Her eyes were open, but her gaze was blurred as if she was looking into the back of her head.

"Sonny? Are you okay?" I called to her, stepping closer. Why was she _here?_ Of all places, why here?

"Chad," she murmured, still not looking at anywhere or me. I nodded, grasping her waist, wondering if she would push me away. She didn't move.

"No, come back." And with that, her body became heavy as it tumbled backwards. I had her in my arms, so she couldn't fall. Her arms became limp and her legs developed into jelly.

"Sonny? Sonny, I'm here. And I'm not leaving," I reassured her as I pulled out my cell phone to call 911.

"Everything's going to be all right," I told her. I didn't know if this was a lie or not yet. But I was barely talking to her by then. I was only comforting myself. I couldn't think of what I would do if something were to happen to her. Why was I going through this again? Why me? No, why Sonny?


	9. Choice Number Three

AN: OMG! I just watched Falling for the Falls on demand! It was GREAT. Sigh, I loved it so much if you didn't get that hint already. Well, enjoy this chapter, readers! Go Channy! Stay tuned! Love, Rinny

Chapter 9

CPOV

The ambulance came in a matter of minutes. I only knew the time due to my watch. It had felt like hours. To see Sonny limp in my arms. To see her face turn even more pale than usual. It was horrifying. There was only one good thing that I could think of. Sonny was on her way to see me. I didn't know if she would have screamed at me or forgiven me. But she was going to come and say something. That was all that mattered. And once she woke up, I would find out.

Again I stayed in the ambulance with Sonny's fingers intertwined with mine. The doctor in the car recognized me from last time and gave me an apologetic look. I smiled back as if to thank him for his sympathy. I felt bad for Sonny though.

"I'm sorry," I murmured so the doctors wouldn't hear me apologize to someone who couldn't hear. "For everything."

For the second time in less than a week, she was being rushed to a hospital. That was unfortunate and extremely unlucky on Sonny's part. We arrived at the same place, as last time for there weren't that many hospitals around. It felt like I was just reminiscing about the past hospital experience. I sighed. The doctors told me the same thing.

"You must wait out here, sir." I groaned under my breath and took a seat. After about two hours, my head rested on the chair as I drifted to sleep.

"Mr. Cooper? Wake up, sir," said a man with his nametag dangling in my face. It read, "Hello. My name is Dr. Hensley." I sighed as he had woken me up from a dreamless slumber.

"I'm awake," I reassured him and he finally released his grasp on my arms. It took a second for my right arm to feel like it wasn't vibrating. I stood up and stretched a little. A yawn escaped my lips. The doctor lead me to Room 172 and I jogged to the edge of the bed where laid a sleeping Sonny. Even asleep, she looked peaceful and well, sunny. I turned to the Dr. Hensley and gave him a questioning look. A look that meant, "What's the outcome?" But I really couldn't find the energy to talk. He looked at me with the same apologetic look the other man had given me. I knew it was time for the bad news.

"Well Mr. Cooper, she did remember. She knew what happened in the past." I stopped him there.

"Knew?" I yelled as my throat turned dry, dissected from his speech. He let out another sigh.

"Yes. Now, she has amnesia again." This made time stop. How could she have it again? How would I get through another memory less Sonny? It would crush me. All over again, I feared. The doctor continued.

"Well she knows more than she did before. But we think if you do what you did before to make her remember she'll recall everything," he explained. I had to think for a bit to realize what he meant. Then, it came to me. Lying all over again. Her finding the truth all over again. Her hating me _all over again._

Then with a quick wink, he left the room with a closed door. I couldn't go through this again and I couldn't let this happen to her again. I couldn't lie again. I wouldn't be able to keep it up. Not if I had a chance to make this right. But would it make her remember in the end? Would it be resolved due to my lies? The real question was… was it worth it?

To have the 99% chance of losing Sonny. She almost didn't forgive me the last time she decoded my falsehoods. I sighed, still unsure of what to do.

"Hey Sonny," I said awkwardly. I sat down, as there was a chair coincidently placed for me to sit and grasp Sonny's hand.

Unexpectedly, her eyes flickered open to meet mine. She smiled.

"Hey Chad," she replied as she gave my hand a little squeeze. I took a sharp intake of air and let it out slowly. She remembered my name. How much did she recall? A wave of fear spread across my body. I let it soak in and then posed a question.

"What do you remember about me?" I asked her immediately. She smiled.

"I was going to go see you. Then everything went black," she told me with a big smile. I sighed. She didn't know much.

"What else? Before or after that? Anything?" I asked her. I didn't mean to interrogate her, but I had fair enough reason.

"Just these three words I remember repeating in my head. Right before the darkness," she told me, a smile still extended across her expression. Three possibilities popped in my head. Two were unpleasant, as I was a pessimist.

I hate you.

It doesn't matter.

I love you.

I sighed in doubt. Number three was a stretch. Number three was a hope. Number three was impossibility.

"I forgive you," she mumbled. My jaw dropped in awe. Sonny didn't understand, but those were the most amazing words she ever said. Even if she couldn't remember.

"So are we friends or what?" she asked me with question in her tone.

Then I stopped breathing. The doctor told me it was best. But my heart strongly disagreed. I let the words just escape my mouth. If I would regret them or not would be answered sooner or later.

"The truth?" I sighed. This was it. No turning back.

"The truth is..."


	10. A Single Melody

AN: Okay, don't worry; I'm not ending it yet. I think one more chapter will do it. So stay tuned! And don't hate me because… well, just read the story and find out. So I guess next chapter is the season finale. COOL! Sorry for so many cliffies, but they're so fun! Well, mostly for me, but I bet some enjoy them. So sorry, but I'm sure you'll sure the ending whether it's happy or not. Hee hee, Rinny

Chapter 10

CPOV

"The truth is that we weren't friends. More like enemies, or rivals, whatever," I explained. She was confused.

"Then why are you here?" she asked me. She had noticed my hand was holding hers, but she didn't let go. I sighed.

"Well, we're frenemies if that's what you call it. Do you know the show you work at?" I asked her. She nodded.

"So Random. And you work on the drama, Mackenzie Falls," she told me, looking almost proud of her remembrance. If only she would remember the important things.

"Good. Well, our shows are rivals and thus making us adversaries," I explained. She nodded as if she was following.

"But, I still don't get why you're here. You know, if we hate each other so much," she questioned. I sighed. It was complicated.

"Well… you're really nice to like, everyone, so… no, that's not a good way to explain it. I guess we're kind of friends? Not sure," I rambled on. She was still, if not even more confused.

"Whatever. Obviously, that seemed like a tough question, so forget about it. But I still don't know…." She began. I sighed.

"What?" I asked curiously. What did she want to know now?

"What actually happened?" Now that was an easy question if I had the guts to answer it.

"Well?" she pushed me, her eyes unfocused. I sighed, knowing my answer, but not sure if she would like it.

"Well, you fell. No, I knocked into you and you hit your head, forgetting everything. So I was supposed to help you with remembering, so you asked me about myself, of course," I began my story, our story. Our tale of ups and downs, of twists and turns, but where the ride ended was what I was anxious to discover for myself.

"Continue," she spoke in a monotone voice. I knew she did this on purpose; so all emotion would explode at the end. But it still scared me a bit. Her voice was rough and had lost its innocence.

"And I lied and said I was… your boyfriend. At first it was a prank. Well, at first. Then I realized… I really liked you. So, I told you the truth," I continued slowly, waiting for any reaction. She had no expression, so I continued.

"You got mad, so I sang you a song. Then, I think you forgave me, but you started remembering things and then you came here and forgot it all. And here we are," I ended, hoping she wouldn't react badly, but what was I to expect?

"Oh. Really?" she asked. I nodded, not meeting her eyes. She sighed, and then opened her mouth to pour out a single, irrelevant question.

"What did you sing?" And that's when my eyes meet hers. She was smiling just a little. I would never understand girls.

"She's Killing Me by Rocket To The Moon." She smirked again for no reason. Her eyes worried me. Her pupils were large, almost turning her whole eye black.

"Of all songs, why that one?" she asked. I smiled. It fit. It was perfect. It was our song.

"It reminded me of us," I said, smiling as I said "us." She lay down in her bed, shutting her eyes.

"Can I hear it?" she asked me. I knew something was wrong by now, but I nodded, not understanding her game.

SPOV

I had no idea what was going on. I felt trapped. My mind was racing with random words and voices. I was extremely terrified. My eyes had shut against my will. I couldn't feel my feet, as they had grown numb. I tried to yell or at least move, but it was no use. I heard clear voices. One that I knew was Chad's and another was a raspy, frightening voice. It was as if someone had taken my voice, deepened it and then pushed it in a blender.

I was being taken over, and I couldn't stop it. I was in control of what I said just my voice was fractured. My eyes could no longer see and everything became black. My sense of hearing was in full tact, but I felt as if I was falling away from it all. And this worried me. And then I heard a heavenly voice. One that drifted in my ears before I could comprehend it.

"All my friends are coming over and I hope nobody told her she has a way of turning sunshine into rain," he began to sing. Chad kept singing, as he didn't notice I was floating away.

"Okay, Marshall. Let's get this over with. Eric is-"

"You're biggest fan!" A memory burst into my head. And I remembered it. I had written my self a fan letter. I wonder why I would remember that now.

"She never drives her car. She drives me crazy. She runs out of gas and somehow I'm to blame. I'll take her out and drop her off on the outskirts of our town and leave a trail of roses that lead back home." And with that, I remembered another one.

"I normally wouldn't laugh at that, but I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"Relax, I promised an unforgettable evening, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Well, I'm a man of my word." It happened again. No picture, still black, but things came to me. I remembered that too. I had brought Marshall and my teacher together, and then we had to break them up. Chad kept singing.

"She'll pick a fight for no good reason, but she knows I'll never leave. I love her half to death, but she's killing me," he sang, then stopped all of a sudden. I could still hear his words, as my mind was flooded with phrases, memories, and true feelings.

"Sonny? Sonny, no! Come on, come back! No! Sonny!" he yelled again and again. The last noise rang in my head as I started to fade away.

.

And with that, I was gone.

"Sonny."


	11. PREVIEW

I was floating away.

Darkness became unconsciousness. I heard Chad yelling.

"Sonny!"

"Come back."

"Sonny."

"I love you."

All I knew, was I loved him.

I knew everything.

I remembered him being a jerk, as well as he saying he loved me.

I knew everything.

But I was fading away. There were two questions coming to mind.

Did I want to come back? Could I come back?

I knew nothing.

AN: About this whole verse- like thing. I got the idea from the book Crank. Tell me what you think! And I know you hate me for making you wait for the finale, but I've had so much writer's block. So leave me ideas and if I use yours I'll mention you, don't worry. I'm not one of those jerks that takes you're idea and says "Yup! All mine." So just stay tuned.

Love, Rinny

PS. Who here likes Buffy the Vampire Slayer? I'm on Season 1, I'm slow I realize that. But would anyone read some Buffy fanfics? Okay, later! Actual finale coming soon!

PPS. Go check out my new fanfic, Through A Window. More oneshots and stuff to come!


	12. BEEP Last Chapter

AN: Hey! So I'm finally ending this story! I personally like it, but give me your opinion! So I'm happy and sad to see this story end because I loved this story, but I love this ending too much to continue. Okay, stay tuned, school's almost out! ~Rinny

Chapter 11- Season Finale

SPOV

The darkness scared me. I didn't know where I was. All I knew was that

I remembered. I couldn't believe I didn't remember before. I felt as if my mind had closed the door and all I had to do was open a window.

Finding that window was the hardest part. I couldn't see, as I couldn't feel my eyes. All I saw were memories as one by one, they flowed into my head.

"Sweetie! Don't worry; Mackenzie Falls is just on a little break. It'll be back in the summer!" my mom had told me. I was on the couch with tears staining my cheeks. I recalled a huge Mackenzie Falls phase in my childhood. I was about eight and I was in love with Mackenzie. I got over the phase after season 8, but the memories would last. Wow, what an ironic phrase. I would have chuckled, but my body was missing and it took my voice box with me. And then there was a light.

How cliché I thought. My body appeared as I stared down to see my bare toes. I was wearing white, another cliché. And under my toes appeared a black, narrow carpet that seemed to stretch towards the light. In every movie, there was the line "Don't go towards the light." But it seemed so right. It seemed, as it was my time, my destiny. As if I was following my script. So I let my feet stroll closer and closer towards the brightness.

CPOV

After everything, she was gone. After all my mistakes, after I tried to fix them, and after I finally did. She was gone. Sonny was everything to me. And I knew this from the start. I loved her and she loved me. From the beginning this had been my fault. I had pushed her and that started it all. If she died because of me... I wouldn't know what to do.

"Doctor! Please somebody help! Help!" I yelled as I flung open the door to allow about three doctors to come inside with lots of equipment. They rushed over to Sonny and I stayed by her side. I should have known something was wrong. Her eyes were closed and the machine continued the most dreadful sound I had ever heard. A long drone of a deep that represented her disappearing heart rate.

Doctors with machines that looked like metal irons pushed me out of the way. Tears welled up in my eyes. This was it. The moment to end it all. I had seen the machines in movies and such. They were used to shock people back to life. It happened in an episode of Mackenzie Falls. But this was worse for two reasons. One, this was really happening. Two, it was Sonny, not Chloe. Yeah, way worse. They hovered their irons above Sonny's chest.

"Clear!" a doctor yelled as another one slammed down the metal machines and with a buzz, Sonny jumped a little. Her eyes still didn't open.

"Clear!" someone yelled again. And as they did before, they pushed down the wired mechanics. Sonny twitched and jumped at the electricity. But still that heart rate machine raved on. Bbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppp.

Then without another sound, the doctor turned to me. Without a word escaping his mouth and tears escaping my eyes, another doctor with a clipboard spoke up with sorrow.

"Sonny Monroe. Died on June 12th at 3:19 pm." The doctor in front of me turned a little pale and words flowed out.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cooper," he spoke softly. He began to leave the room. I grabbed his arm.

"You can't try the electricity thing again? Or medication? Anything?"

I pleaded as more tears came. His eyes didn't meet mine.

"I'm sorry. It's all we can do." And with that, he left me. To return to Sonny's side and cry. I intertwined my fingers with her pale ones.

"I love you, Sonny. And I'm sorry," I spoke in a whisper. This was my entire fault and I knew it.

SPOV

The path of black carpet was long. I couldn't see anything past it and to my left and right was more darkness. I continued on. Then my feet halted, unable to move an inch.

"Clear!" That was my quick warning. Lightning struck and I dodged it by an inch. I let out a small "Whew." Silence. I still couldn't move as I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see an older man with short black hair and a smile on his familiar face. His eyes were soft and his expression light. He was in front of me now and he grasped my hand.

"Let it hit you," he told me in a soft- spoken voice. I let out a small gasp.

"D-d-dad?" I stuttered. My palm grew sweaty and my mind melted. He nodded as lighting struck again, nearly feet away from us. Many questions formed, but my voice incapable.

"I love you and you still can move on. Go. Let it hit you," he told me. I nodded and a tear strolled down my face. His smile never faded as he turned down the path and into the innocence of the light.

"Clear!" I heard, knowing this my last chance. I heard it crack and I stood in the center of the black fabric under my feet. Lighting struck and we connected. My hair flew and my feet came off the ground. My hands shook as they were lifted a bit off the sides of my body.

"I love you too," I breathed as I entered the darkness again. This time it didn't last as I returned. And I opened my eyes.

CPOV

I was unsure. I didn't know what to do after the tears stopped. My eyes were red and my mind went blank. I didn't know why it stopped. I was still in misery, yet all emotion halted. I jumped at a curious sound.

Beep.

I didn't understand the importance of that single sound for a few more seconds. Then it happened again.

Beep.

I rose from my seat and looked over Sonny. Our hands were released from grasp. She twitched.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

A smile came out on my face. My life would definitely change forever.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

It continued. A quaint smile grew to an overwhelmed grin. She was coming back; at the same time my broken heart received a band-aid.

"Sonny?" I whispered. She twitched again. She rolled over to her side and a smile crept over her now rosy cheeks.

"Sonny!" I yelled and rushed to her side. Her eyes opened and I saw her beautiful innocent brown eyes once again.

"Gosh. Can't a girl sleep?" she spoke with a smile. She sat up quickly in her bed and my hand stopped her. Her eyes meet mine.

"Slowly," I assured her. She smiled, slowing her pace and I removed my hand. It was quiet for a little. Then I decided that I would do what I promised to do if she had woken up.

"Sonny, I love you."

SPOV

I was back and as I woke up, I added a well needed sarcastic remark.

"Gosh. Can't a girl sleep?" I sat up quickly, which hurt my ribcage.

It was still sore from my fall. That seemed like so long ago.

"Slowly," he told me with a hand lightly touching my stomach. I shivered, but blushed at the delightful feel of reality.

"Thanks Dad," I muttered to myself. Chad didn't hear. Instead he opened his mouth to release the most beautiful words of all.

"I love you." No air reached my lungs and I grew worried that I had forgotten how to breathe. I finally took a breath to respond.

"I love you too, Chad," I said. His hand found it's way to the back of my neck and he used his palm to bring me close to him slowly. As we were inches away, he smirked; an expression I had missed dearly. He pulled my lips to his and as they connected, my heart smiled a genuine smile. I knew this was it.

And I had missed every moment of being with him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hand traveled from my neck to my hair, ruffling it between his fingers. We parted to breathe and we both were caught smiling.

"I missed you," he whispered. I blushed.

"Me too." Then a doctor with a clipboard came in, not looking up from it. Then he saw me and dropped his papers and his jaw.

"Ms. Monroe! You're alive?" he wondered. I chuckled and so did Chad. I nodded as if it was obvious. He raced out of the room to yell to the other nurses and workers of the miracle.

"I'm sorry." I wondered.

"For what?" I asked him with question in my tone.

"For everything! For knocking into you, for lying, for waiting too long to tell you the truth, for everything. I'm sorry," he admitted, grabbing my hand. I blushed as my heart and soul were touched by every single word. I wrapped my arms around him to pull him into a tight hug and he grasped my waist.

"Wow. Chad Dylan Cooper apologizing." I felt him smirk in my shoulder.

"It's not a first. Or a last, probably," he assured me. I smiled.

"I forgive you. It's not your fault anyways," I told him. He was about to argue when a doctor came in. Chad and I broke apart, staring at the doctor intensely.

"Sonny. You are legally alive again."

"Congrats," Chad said sarcastically. I giggled and he smiled.

"You can leave now, Ms. Monroe," he informed me, then leaving the room.

"Glad he's gone. Not making the fact I almost died any less gloomy," I stated. Chad chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm glad he's gone too. But for a different reason." I was confused a little.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"So I can do this," he told me, grabbing the back of my head and pulling my lips to his again. He was so sweet. I should get amnesia more often. We broke apart so Chad could speak.

"Are you free tonight?" he asked me. I laughed.

"Chad, I'm just getting out of the hospital. I can't go on a date," I told him with a chuckle.

"Then you can come over to my place and we'll watch a movie. Please?" he asked me, his ocean eyes sparkling. I sighed, knowing he was doing this on purpose to get me lost in his eyes. That would never happen.

"Y-y-yeah. O-o-o-okay, Chad. Suuure," I said dreamily, while lost in his eye.

"Ha. You got lost in my eyes again. Who wouldn't?" he said being egotistical. This time it seemed almost cute.

"Not me," I said, accidently raising my voice. He chuckled.

"Fine, whatever."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Not yet." He reached over to lightly press his lips to mine for a few wonderful seconds. He smirked.

"Now we're good." I laughed and leaned in to kiss him again. This was perfect.

CPOV

After everything, she was mine. After all my mistakes, after I tried to fix them, and after I finally did. She was mine. Sonny was everything to me. And I knew this from the start.

THE END!


End file.
